The Race: My Summer in Driver's Ed
by devonandersonn
Summary: Summer vacation in Forks is so boring until the race that changed everything. I'm not good at summaries and this is my first Fan Fiction. It's supposed to be funny so try it!
1. Stop Interrupting Me!

The Race: My Summer in Driver's Ed

Disclaimer: I didn't dream up Twilight. That was all Stephenie Meyer.

EPOV

Another boring day. Another boring Summer. Alice keeps bugging me to go shopping with her, well really she just wants me to hold her bags, Jasper is out hunting, (the reason Alice is annoying me) Emmett is just whining about a wrestling match he lost to Jasper, and Rosalie is working on her BMW because Alice asked her to shopping first. So to sum it all up, Jasper is the reason for my hypothetical headache. Darn you Jasper. Where's Bella you ask? Well, she is in La Push hanging out with Jacob. Why is my existence such a waste? Maybe I should call Bella to see how she's doing.

"Hi Edward."

My sweet angel.

"Hello Bella, how are you?"

"Good..... Jacob and I were just riding our motorcycles"she admitted sheepishly.

WHAT!! Alright Edward, calm down, for her sake, I'm sure she's fine. Of course she's fine. Except for the fact that the last time she was on that horrid machine she got a concussion, again.

"Edward?" Bella asked, her tone worried.

"I thought we had agreed that the motorcycle was dangerous?" I said between my teeth. So much for controlling my temper.

"Well yeah, but don't worry, I'm okay."

"Hey Bloodsucker, Bella's perfectly safe with me so you can stop having a non-existing heart attack," Jacob said.

Ah, what I wouldn't do to have him walking on three legs instead of four.

"As long as she's wearing a helmet."

"Sure, sure," he dismissed.

"Edward I am absolutely fine, no bumps, bruises, and all of my bones are attached. Besides, I was heading out to your house right before you called," Bella said trying to reassure me.

"Okay Bella, I will see you soon."

"Hey Edward are you talking to Jacob? I have something to ask him!" Emmett cried. _We'll see if the wolf thinks Jasper cheats. _

Really Emmett? Really? Honestly he's making a mountain out of a mole hill. Jasper has had years of military training before Emmett was even born. Is it really surprising that he pinned him down is 10 seconds even with Emmett's strength? But since he might shut up about the whole thing after talking to Jacob, I put the phone on speaker.

"Hey dog so you'll never believe what happened to me last night!"

"More like I'll never care," Jacob said as he groaned.

"Just listen! So there I was sitting in the couch watching TV and "Smackdown" comes on. I was totally inspired! So then grab Jasper who's sitting next to me and bet him the usual that I can pin him down for 40 seconds, 'cause I mean have you seen my pecks? So then he's like-"

"Wait what's the usual?"

"Don't interrupt me!" _Why do people interrupt me all the time? Don't they know it hurts my feelings?_

I can't help but laugh, Emmett is such a baby.

_Edward, stop laughing at me! _"Anyway, so then Jasper's like "you're on" and then we started to wrestle and-"

"And then Jasper totally pulverized him!"exclaimed Alice .

"Alice! Don't interrupt me!" Emmett whined.

"Get over it! Bella are you there?"

"Yeah what's up?" Bella said with uncertainty, probably imagining all the torture Alice could dream up.

_What's up is that your t-shirt and Jeans outfit you're wearing is super ugly .What's up is that your hair hang down and straight is totally boring. What's up is that a splash of makeup would make you so gorgeous that Edward's eyes would pop out of his head, to sum it all up: Makeover!_

"She'll never let you Alice," I warned.

"Don't be so sure Edward." _I already saw she would._

"Bella you need to get home right now so we can make you over!"

"Not gonna happen Alice."

"We'll see about that," Alice said smugly, certain she would get her way as always.

_Ugh, I hate it when people interrupt me. I have a great story._

"Alice that is great. Why don't you and Bella get right to that. Anyway back to my story!" Emmett said, trying to get people to listen to him.

Really, no one cares.

"Alright everyone why don't we get off the phone so Bella can get over here faster." It's the only way I'll get any alone time with her.

_Edward you are so boring. Hey, I got an idea! Race. Across town. Wolves versus Vamps .I'm so brilliant._

"Hey wolf you like to gamble?"

"What do you have in mind giant leech?" Hmmm... Jacob is seriously interested in what Emmett has to say. Congrats Emmett.

"You and your friends against us, in a race across town."

"What kinda race?"

"Car race." Emmett said, bouncing up and down in an Alice like manor.

"Cool, we're so in."

"I want to race too!" Bella cried.

Bella racing with us? Bad. Bella racing against us? Worse. Bella racing with the wolves? Horrible.

"Bella I don't want you to be in this race."

"Oh come on Edward! It'll be fun."

"Don't worry Bells. If your bloodsucker won't let you have any fun then I will."

Darn you Jacob Black.

"Bella, I forbid you from participating in this race!" There is no way I am letting my delicate little angel be part of a car race across town.

"Controlling, isn't he?"

"Jacob stay out of this, and Edward…. Please?

"No Bella."

"Please?"

"No." Stand your ground Edward.

"Come on. I want to whip some Quileute butt!"

"As tempting as that sounds, no."

"Please, please, please, please, Edward?"

"Well –sigh- okay." Why does that girl have so much control over me?

"Yay! I'll be right over!"


	2. And They Say I'm Overprotective

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...... *sob*  
**

**EPO****V**

Once Bella came to our house we went to scout out the perfect place for a car race. Emmett insisted that he should get to do it, because he came up with it but we decided that Bella, Alice, Jasper, and I would go since we were more responsible. Well actually I wanted to go because I didn't want the track to be to dangerous. Jasper wanted to go because he too, was a little anxious about the whole thing, Alice went because she insisted that she saw the perfect place and we would love it, ( though after she announced the "fabulous" spot she blocked her mind with "Fireflies" so of course she's up to something, and Bella just wanted to go because she wanted to be with Alice and didn't want me to lock her in a closet and have the race without her.

So while Alice and Bella were strategizing in the back seat ways to win the race, Jasper's thoughts were being shouted at me like it was the end of the world, ( which, if Bella got injured, it very well might be.)

" _Edward, I don't like this anymore than you do. Alice could get hurt._"

" What's the worst that could happen? She crashes her Porsche?" I muttered under my breath to low for Bella and even Alice to hear me in the back, but Jasper could because he had shotgun.

I suppose if her beloved Porsche got destroyed it would be the worst thing in her mind that could happen. But then she would somehow blame me, and I would end up getting her a new one anyway, the blasted pixie. Bella's the one that is breakable, the one that could get hurt. She's the fragile one. Her skull could get crushed if she were to get in an accident. O glass could shatter and poke her eyes out. Or she could bleed to death. Or her....

Really with these two, how am I considered the overprotective one. With Jasper and Alice, and Alice and her Porsche, they put me to shame.

" _Hey man," _Jasper called, pulling me out of my horrific reverie, " _Can you stop your mental ranting long enough that we can figure this out? How are we going to stop this? Or an even harder question, how are we going to stop our danger seeking women?"_

Well to every question there's an answer, it just might take one hundred years to find.

* * *

**Sorry that was kinda short. Weird thing.....**

**When I got to school I was talking to my friends, (the same ones mentioned on my profile) and one of them gave me just one little idea and I was inspired. So to the awesome two people who read my story, lol, I'll keep writing as long as I have my best friend, or as she will be called from now on, my muse. Really all I needed was a push in the right direction and I came up with this beautiful convo with Edward and Jasper!**

**Reviews are like apples and peanutbutter..... I love them!  
**


	3. Stand Your Ground Bella

**I do not own Twilight!**

**EPOV**

Well, the track wasn't completely death ridden. It was more like a straight drag racing track. About three times longer though. And yes, Bella already has had me agree that she can race. Oh, so you knew I would cave did you? I knew I would too....

**-Flashback-**

While Alice and Jasper were arguing on what vehicle to use for the race, ( Jasper of course would never voice his worries to an overly hyper Alice, so he decided just to deal with the race.) I decided to talk to Bella in one last (feeble) attempt to convince her to back out of the race.

"Bella, could I talk to you please?"

"What is it Edward?" she asked as she walked over to me. Her voice was innocent, but her eyes were alert and cautions. She knew I was up to something....

**BPOV**

"Bella, could I talk to you please?"

Alright Bella, stand your ground, don't let him control you. Stand your ground, don't let him control you. Stand your ground, don't let him control you. Maybe if I keep repeating this it will actually happen. Yeah right!

"What is it Edward?" I asked as I came towards him.

" Why don't we get out of here and do something more productive," he asked suggestively, his eyes brooding.

Wow, he really has such beautiful ey- stop it Bella!

Stand your ground, don't let him control you.

" I would think that whipping the Quileute's butts would be very productive in your book," I answered, my voice faltering as Edward stroked my cheek.

"It is, but there are always other things much more productive. Since everyone else will be out and Carlisle and Esme are visiting in Denali, the house will be empty tonight," he said, his voice smoother than velvat.

And cue the bushing!

"Edward, I really don't think that's a good idea," I answered, my face flushing as red as a tomato.

"Of course you don't," he whispered sarcastically, cradling my face with his hands and leaning in to kiss me.

Stand your ground, don't let him- oh, what the heck!

I closed the rest of the distance between us and kissed him for who knows how long, when a loud, high-pitched scream filled the quiet atmosphere.

" EDWARD CULLEN, YOU GET AWAY FROM HER 'CAUSE SHE IS RACING NO MATTER WHAT, IF I HAVE TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS AND LOCK YOU IN A CLOSET UNTIL THE RACE IS OVER MYSELF!"

While Jasper was trying to calm Alice down, Edward was muttering a string of profanities under his breath. I couldn't make out much, but I think I heard Alice's name used multiple times.

"Edward, Alice is right, I am racing whether you like it or not. You could always stay home your self if you don't want to be in the race," I said.

He sighed

" Well, I suppose I have no choice but to let you, with your bodyguard and all," he surrendered.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said, " Thanks Edward! You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do Bella," he smiled, "But you are riding in my car and there's nothing Alice can do about it," he added darkly.

"Yay!"

Scoreboard: Bella- 1, Edward-0

**-End Flashback-**

**

* * *

**_**Author's Note:**_** So I know that was pretty short again but I'm still just getting minor things out of the way. Next chapter is the Race! To the people who have read m story THANKS!!! Review!**


	4. Our Children Would NEVER Do That

**I do not own Twilight!**

**EPOV**

"Alright everyone, I want a clean, fair, honest-"

"Quil! Cut the crap already and let's get goin'!" Embry shouted from inside the Rabbit. Honestly, do those boys have any manners?

We were all lined up at the "starting line" and waiting for the signal.

Emmett and Rosalie were in the BMW, Jasper and Alice were in the Porsche, really Emmett and Jasper have no spines, since they gave in to their wives and let them race i their cars.

Bella and I were in my Volvo, okay my brothers aren't the only ones that need a spine, but at least I'm not racing in Bella's "truck."

Jacob and Embry were in Jacob's Rabbit and Quil was acting as the judge.

We were just about to start when Quil jumped out of Jacob's car and insisted that he go over the rules, until Embry, Quil, and Jacob started arguing over minor details that really don't matter and my siblings minds started to get restless.

_"Come on, let's get this race started,"_ Emmett.

"_Stupid dogs, always ruining everything," _Rosalie.

" _Alice, calm down for the sake of humanity!_" Jasper.

"_Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" _Who do you think?

"Ouch!"

"Hey!"

"Stop it!"

"Great now they're having a wrestling match," Jasper muttered.

"Maybe they will kill each other before I have too," Rose threatened.

"You mean we," Emmett amended," because if they don't shut up and start the race, all I have to do is tap the gas pedal and-"

"They'll stop fighting in 12 seconds, so get ready!" exclaimed Alice.

" Okay everyone," Quil chuckled, laughing off the fight, "Ready, Set, GO!"

* * *

How in the world did we end up in a jail cell, again?! Oh, that's right, it's that blasted pixies fault.

Alice could have forewarned us about the cop instead of slamming the brakes at the last second and throwing the rest of us under the bus. And of course I wasn't paying attention to the roads that much. I was keeping tabs on Emmett, Alice, and Jacob **( A/n: Those were the people that were actually driving the cars.)**

So when Alice slammed the brakes, turned the radio up, started singing to the top of her lungs, and made a U-turn, I should have known something wasn't right. And then there are those filthy mutts who are the ones that really got caught, because the rest of us slammed our brakes, and sold us out, everyone except Alice who was on the other side of town by now, by telling the police that the only reason that they were driving so fast is because we were chasing them down and they were "scared" so Jacob and Embry got off the hook! **( A/n: Quil was running beside everyone in his wolf form.)**

Darn those dogs, them and their descendants. May they all be hairy and drool constantly.

So now we have to wait in here until Carlisle and Esme get home tomorrow.

Emmett and Rosalie are in a heated make out session on the bed.

Alice is trying to reason with the cops.

Funny thing, when Alice and Jasper came to bail us out, we threw her under the bus and said she was with us. Then to top it all off Alice "insulted" the police officer and got thrown in jail. Her and Jasper too, because Jasper was acting as her "accomplice." You should have seen her face!

Well, now they told Alice to be quiet, and that she's not getting out of the slammer, so now she's pouting.

Jasper is sitting in the corner, banging his head up against a wall.

And Bella is pacing around the jail cell worried that Charlie will find out about this, since we're at the Port Angeles police station.

" Alright, that was Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and they said "** their** children couldn't be so irresponsible and that we **must** be mistaken and have the wrong Mr. and Mrs. Cullen because **their** kids would never do such a thing while they are away. It look like you'll be with us for a while."

Why do they decide to be the"teach your kids a lesson" parents now?

* * *

**Hey Everyone! So a few things:**

** 1. Thank you so much for reading!**

**2. To Jacob lovers, at first I was going to make him a vital part in this story, but decided not to because I am reading (re-reading)the part in Eclipse where he forcibly kisses Bella and he is annoying me. If I'm still writing this by the time I get to Breaking Dawn and Jacob and I's relationship is a little better, he might become a bigger part of the story.**

**3. Sorry I skipped over the entire race, but I couldn't think of a way to write it out.**

**4. REVIEW!!!  
**


	5. Angry Esme

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the AMAZING Stephenie Meyer does.**

**This chapter is dedicated to _Rotto Amante._**

**EPOV**

Our night in the jail cell was interesting.

Bella of course had a horrid time trying to get to sleep, while the rest of us were bored out of our minds because we had to pretend we were sleeping. The guard simply would not take his eyes off of us in fear we would try to break out.

In the morning, because of our good behavior, the guard told us, " Now you guys are really good kids and I'm gonna let you out today, on one condition, you have to attend Driver's Education classes."

_ "Oh My Carlisle, you have got to be kidding me!"_

_"Not going to happen man, not in a million years!"_

_"Great, not summer school again!"_

_" Why is this man so happy that he's torturing us?"_

**A/n: Can anyone figure out who said what?**

"If any of you say one word and get us in more trouble, I will personally destroy said persons car," I muttered to fast for a human to comprehend.

"Alright, I guess that's it. If you all just sign a couple forms before you go, you'll start driver's ed next week," the guard said cheerfully, thinking he was doing us a favor.

Once we were in our cars and driving back to Forks the floodgates opened.

"I can't believe that jerk put us in driver's ed!" Rosalie exploded.

"Edward, do you think Charlie's heard about this?" Bella worried.

" No way am I gonna let this cut into my shopping time!" Alice exclaimed.

"I really doubt that there is any known force that could, Alice," Jasper contradicted.

"Who in the world could teach me more then I already know about driving a car?" Emmett asked rhetorically.

"Carlisle and Esme are home early!" Alice screeched.

Silence

Sure enough there was a black Mercedes parked right in front of the house.

" Edward, Jasper, how bad is it?" Bella asked hesitantly, probably not actually wanting an answer.

"It's not pretty," Jasper admitted.

"How bad is it really Jazz, tell us," Alice prompted.

"They're both furious."

"Both of them?!" Emmett's eyes widened.

_"Carlisle and Esme never get mad at us, especially not Esme."_

Emmett was right. Esme always found some light in the gray, was always the voice of reason.

They were both blocking their thoughts from me so I couldn't even give my siblings warning of what was to come, maybe Alice could.

"Alice," I asked.

_"I don't know Edward, they're undecided so I just keep getting flickers, but it won't be good."_

Oh well, time to face the music.

They were waiting for us naturally, as we walked in the door.

"Dining room," was all Carlisle said in a calm, controlled manner, Esme following into the dining room.

I tried to stay out of their heads, as their thought were murderous.

Once we all sat down, Emmett started.

"Carlisle I just want to say that I was the one who planned this whole thing and forced them all to do it."

Impressive Emmett.

"Thank you Emmett, but I'm sure that you were not the only one involved in planning this wonderful excursion." Carlisle said looking pointedly at Alice. "Now, since you are going to act like children I will treat you like children. You are all grounded. Two months."

"No way!"

"Not Fair!"

"Come on Carlisle!"

"What the h-"

"Enough!" Esme, who had been quiet up until now, shouted, "We leave for a couple days on vacation to relax and enjoy ourselves and then get a call from the POLICE DEPARTMENT saying our children are locked up in a jail cell, because of some stupid car race! Now, I know I am not your birth mother, but I have thought of you all as my children for some time now and I thought I taught you better than this!"

"Dear, I thought we had agreed that-"

"No Carlisle. I can't believe you would do such a thing!" she fumed addressing us again," Honestly, where do you get that kind of nerve?"

"I'm so sorry Esme!" Bella bawled.

Her tears were flowing steadily now. I think we all would have been crying by now if it wasn't for the fact that we couldn't.

Esme, seeing Bella cry, pulled her up into a hug and started to comfort her. When Bella's tears had ran their course, Esme spoke again.

"I suspect that there were consequences."

"Yeah, we have to go to driver's ed," Rose muttered.

Esme heard it.

"Good. I think under these circumstances, that driver's ed is enough punishment and you all will not be grounded for any length of time."

"Esme I don't think that's a good idea," Carlilse contradicted," It will obviously be a breeze for them and-"

" No I believe it will be enough, that and my little rant which I apologize for, I was more than you all deserved."

There's the Esme we know and love.

"But Bella," she said turning to look at her, as Bella was still in her arms, "I expect you to tell Charlie about this little adventure yourself."

**Duh duh duhnnn!!!!**

**So how did you like it?**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Authors Note

**Alright, that is the end!!!**

**Not that great of a story but.....**

**I kinda wrote it for my friends.**

**To all of you that like it thanks!!!!**

**Check out my other story: _All We Know Is Falling_**

**In my opinion it is way better than this one but this was my first so I had to get into writing more.**

**Thanks again to all of you who read this!!**

**~Peace-Love-Apples~  
**


End file.
